The Parts We Play
by Broken Eros
Summary: Contest entry for ZeNoMai's Rade contest.Robbie and Jade, are placed together to win a costume contest. However, being someone else for a night, may just change their lives.


Hollywood Arts was a pretty festive, place on any day of the week. A school filled with some of the most talented and creative students and staff in all of Hollywood, it's reasonable to see how this could happen. Halloween, however, was an all out extravaganza for the preforming arts school. Students and teachers did the best to make the school spooky. The halls had been decked out to resemble a haunted house with blood spatters and smears of bile across the walls. Ghosts, goblins, ghouls, and witches lined the halls, cobwebs and spiders in every dark corner and dimmed lighting gave the school a truly scary vibe.

As the school was used to all sorts of costumes, make up, and the like classes, however, proceeded as business as usual, which was still far outside the normal pattern for other schools. Students walked through the packed halls decked out in costumes and make-up. Superheroes chatted with demons, witches planted kisses on zombies, princess were rescued by knights in shinning armor.

In the middle of it all, stood Robbie Shapiro. Dressed in a undecorated white pullover and jeans, he straightened his glasses awkwardly staring out at the sea of costumes nervously. He waved at a few girls as they passed, each of them scantily clad as the sexy version of their choice of costume. They tittered as they passed, muttering about the "loser who didn't dress up for Halloween. "I told you, we shoulda dressed up" Rex supplied needlessly, as Robbie's waving hand dropped, the forced smile vanishing from his face. Looking from Robbie, to the other costumed students Rex chuckled. "You look like a nerd, and on a day when you can look like whoever or whatever you want; that's extra sad. Shoulders slumped Robbie trudged off to Sikowitz's acting class.

"Alright class, before the bell rings and you scurry out of here as if you hair was on fire. I have an announcement To make." Sikowitz paused for a moment allowing his acting students individual conversations to dwindle into nothing before continuing. " As you all know tomorrow is Halloween" Here he paused again as his students broke into a chorus of cheers. "Yes, I'm happy to announce that Hollywood Arts will once again host "The Graveyard Bash" Another chorus of cheers greeted his announcement and this time he smiled wickedly at the teens in front of him. His voice rose a few octaves as he continued.

However, this year, the theater department will be responsible for the set up and decoration. The cheers this time were hesitant and confused. "So, what does that mean?" Tori asked hesitantly, unnerved by the maniacal gleam in her teachers eye. She had seen that gleam more than once, and it had never seemed to bode well for her, or her friends.

"It means, Sikowitz answered conspiratorially, leaning in as if he was announcing telling some deep secret, rather than announcing a school-wide dance." That there will be a costume contest. " There was more cheering here devoid of any of the previous hesitance. The light in Sikowitz eyes intensified as he yelled over the din " It also means, that I'm in charge of this little shindig, and I say attendance is mandatory. This will, be part of your grade". The cheers trickled down to nearly nothing, there was silence after that, the theater class stared at Sikowitz in dawning horror. As what had once been a fun dance had been transformed into yet another, offbeat school assignment. Sikowitz took in the stricken looks of panic with undisguised glee, laughing like a madman all the while.

"Oh come on, it's easy, all you have to do is dress up, and show up" He smiled disarmingly, as the students mumbled their grudging agreement. "Good, now let me decide your partners" This was met with a fresh round of boos and jeering that only intensified Sikowitz's glee. "Wait a minute, we have to have partners for this jank, and you get to pick them? " Jade groaned incredulously, the annoyance plainly visible on her pale face.

"That's right" Sikowitz sang gleefully as he began pairing people off. "Andre and Tori, Trina and Beck, Cat and Sinjin, Jade and Robbie" At the last pairing Sikowitz bolted from the room, just as Jade's scream of outrage shook the schools foundation. Sikowitz stuck his head back through the doorway and shouted "The theme this year is famous couples" and with that, he took of sprinting down the hallways to avoid the wrath of Jade West.

"I can not believe this !" Jade shouted as she shoved through a throng of costumed girls gathered around her locker. Her longtime boyfriend Beck, dressed in a straightforward surfers outfit attracted the eyes of more than one woman before Jade's steel glare sent them scurrying for safety.

"Come on baby, it's not that bad" Beck drawled lazily, as he pulled his girlfriend close, after all this time he was still amazed that a girl so tough and sarcastic could feel so soft and frail, as if he squeezed too hard he might break her, though he knew that Jade was almost as strong as he was.

"That's easy for you to say, you got paired with Trina, she's been tramping around school in at least five different outfits, in the last hour." Jade shot back with a low growl at the thought of her boyfriend being anywhere with he older Vega. ' At least Tori tries to keep some modesty'. Beck sensing his girlfriends unease pulled her closer, and began to whisper loving words in her ear. Jade smiled, beck had always been skilled at pulling her out of a funk.

"Look babe, we do the whole dress up thing, get an A, then we have the rest of the night. Just you, and me. Sound good?" Beck asked, and when Jade nodded he smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "Good, and try to be nice to Robbie okay?" With that Beck turned and walked off, never noticing the look of panic that flitted across Jade's face. Being nice to Robbie was exactly why she didn't want to be partnered with him. 'After all, some things should remain unsaid'. That thought in mind Jade set off to find her partner.

I can not believe, I got stuck here with you. Jade drawled contemptuously as she stared at the curly haired boy sitting beside her. After a quick and extremely one sided discussion. Robbie had been informed that he was to meet with Jade in the theater to brainstorm costume ideas with his extremely unwilling partner. He had made a quick trip to his locker to put away Rex, when the puppet had loudly and in some devilish colorfully refused to be anywhere near Jade. Robbie was starting to understand the puppets logic. While he wasn't necessarily ecstatic to be working with Jade, he had been polite at the least, Jade had been downright caustic from the begging.' Well, caustic for Jade' Robbie thought to himself as he stared across the small table they had set up near the stage.

" Careful, if you get any sweeter I might get a cavity" Robbie huffed under his breath hoping that Jade wouldn't hear his sarcastic remark. "What was that puppet boy?" Jade shot back, one eyebrow raised in challenge. Robbie sensed the impending blowout and backed down quickly. "I said we should just pick celebrities, the faster we pick who were going as the sooner we can go back to ignoring each other." He drawled trying to avoid eye contact with the intense glare Jade was giving him. His words seemed to mollify her and with a grunt of acknowledgment Jade's glare diminished to her normal scowl.

"What about Jolie and Thornton?" Jade asked finally deciding that simply trying to get it over with would be best. "Ew, no way, I don't wanna be Thorton" Robbie scowled at the idea. "Who says you would be Thornton, I think you would make a decent Jolie" Jade teased. Robbie stuck his tongue out at her, and they both laughed. Robbie was shocked at the almost 180 degree turn Jade's mood had taken, that was the first joke Jade had made, that hadn't made him the punchline. Deciding to not to question his sudden fortune or Jade's mood swings, he continued.

"Lets make them closer to our age alright, less of an ew factor for me." Robbie chuckled, and Jade nodded her ascent. They went on like this for hours tossing out names and quickly vetoing them due to age, looks, or just downright unwillingness to do so.

"Look, it has to be someone our age, who are easily recognizable, yet they aren't all over the place. Famous yet not so famous that they'd be impossible to imitate." Jade threw up her hands in exasperation. After hours of suggestion, they had officially run out of ideas."Well if you would just agree to-" Robbie started, Jade cut him off with a growl " I am not going to dress up like Lindsey Lohan!""But you've got the body and -" Robbie stopped at Jade's wicked smirk. It took him a second to realize why she had looked at him that way.

"So, you like my body, huh, Robbie?" Jade purred sensuously cupping her ample bosom, while letting her tongue slide languidly across her full and pouting lips. Robbie sputtered violently, his cheeks flushing bright red in embarrassment. "I, you're really..." Robbie chocked out trying to cover his nervous reaction. Jade laughed so hard she actually snorted, the noise brought Robbie out of his embarrassed stupor.

Jade stared at Robbie's raised eyebrow and devious smirk and immediately noticed her mistake. "A snort, from the great and powerful Jade West, my how the mighty have fallen" He chuckled noticing the red flush on Jade's cheeks and how it was slowly spreading to more... intimate places on her body.

"You tell anyone about that, and I'll rip you a new one so hard even Rex will feel it" Jade growled, to her shock, however, Robbie simply smiled and waved her threat away. "Don't worry, it was cute, sexiest snort I've ever heard. Robbie supplied thoughtfully taking no small amount of pride in the way Jade's blush seemed to deepen.

"Your such a nub" Jade groused, eyes downcast as she tried to will away the blush. 'God, he Call's me sexy once and it's like my heart goes into overdrive' Jade thought as tried willing her heart to slow down, the thundering beat of it in her ears was so loud she feared he might actually hear it. When Robbie's eyes widened Jade feared for a moment that he had heard, after a moment, however, "What did you call me?" He demanded quickly. Jade thinking that she had perhaps ruined her playful flirting with Robbie. 'Flirting, was I actually flirting with Robbie Shapiro, was I actually just worried he would stop. Oh god, I've got to get this done quickly, before I do something stupid' Jade pushed the thought and the troubling connotations it carried with it aside as she answered Robbie's question. "I called you a nub, why?"

Robbie's smile unnerved her, and sent her heart fluttering, he looked positively roguish wearing that devil may care grin, and Jade found herself wishing to see it from him more often. Preferably as he laid next to her, their clothes strewn about the floor. ' Easy girl remember Beck' she chided herself.

"I think I may have an idea" Robbie smirked.

Robbie Shapiro, resident nerd of Hollywood arts, social pariah, and near lowest man on the totem pole, (thank heavens for Sinjin) adjusted his costume for what felt like the millionth time. Despite his dressed up state, he felt naked and vulnerable without his trusty friend (and puppet) Rex. Still he sighed remembering how the puppet had laughed loudly at his costume, refusing to be seen with him and the train wreck that was sure to follow.

It had been decided that the venue for the dance would be the same as the Full Moon Jam, and Robbie had barely recognized the place, black and orange streamers lined the walls, a catering table set off to the side of a wide open dance floor and a band had been setting up. ' Of course, that had been hours ago' Robbie mused. He had arrived early, if only to stop pacing his small room with thoughts of what could go wrong, with Rex's matching commentary of every way he was going to screw this up.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he fished it with deft fingers. It was from Jade, a short text telling him that she was running a bit late, she'd be there soon, and asking him to meet her in the parking lot. Groaning to himself, Robbie shuffled away from the bathroom mirror and walked, scratch that, he strutted out of the bathroom. He would make this look good, battered nerves be damned. 'After all, it wasn't every day you go to walk into a dance with a girl like Jade West on your arm, even if it is all pretend'. That thought caused his smile to falter for a moment, but he shrugged it off as he made his way outside.

Noticing that, since his rather early arrival, other students had arrived all decked out for the Halloween festivities. Robbie strolled through the growing crowd, posture relaxed though his eyes never stopped staring straight ahead. He tried to pay no mind to the other students pointing and whispering about him as he passed. A few girls giggled, a few blatantly stopped and stared open mouthed. He ignored them trying to put as much confidence as he could into his walk.

He stopped just long enough to grab a cup of punch of the nearby craft table and made his way to the parking lot. She was waiting for him there her normally straight raven black hair had been dyed a honey-blonde, and made to falls in golden waves around her shoulders, the tight red dress she had on hugged her curves beautifully, and her deep blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight. 'Even as someone else she's beautiful' Robbie thought as he tried to keep in character and resist the urge to simply stop and stare.

Jade, however, didn't manage this feat. 'It's not fair, it's been torture being so close to him all day and now-'Jade stared at the tight Polo hugging Robbie's chest, his jeans fit him almost like a second skin, his normally curly hair had been straightened and the little spikes he wore looked natural on him falling just short of his ears,' and that smile'. The thought made Jade groan internally, if she had thought the smile he had given her earlier was roguish, the one he was giving her now was positively predatory, he walked towards her with an confidence she had never seen from him before, the overall look almost made her knees weak. Though Robbie never noticed this, and Jade prayed he never would. 'Just have to get through tonight, then we can go back to the way things were' The thought calmed Jade slightly as she took Robbie's proffered hand.

"You ready for this?" Robbie asked, doing his best to keep his voice as close to his characters as possible. Jade simply smirked as only she could, and the sight sent his heart racing,' she truly is beautiful'. With a chuckle, she began walking towards the gathering crowd. "Mama was born ready".

"Good evening student's, and welcome to Hollywood Art's Graveyard Bash" Sikowitz shouted into the microphone, the crowd shouted in joy, and Sikowit'z smiled at the excitement in the air.

"Are you all ready for the Costume Contest?" He asked, more cheers. "I can't hear you" Sikowitz shouted cupping one hand to his ear comically. The crowed roared their agreement. "Then let's get this party started." Sikowitz's smiled as he walked of stage for a moment. He re-appeared a moment later, the grin on his face practically split his face in two as he grabbed the microphone stand. " Oh yes, before I forget, the costume contest, is a two part contest. He let that sink in as the crowd of students stared at him quizzically. Contestant's will be judged on not only their costume, but there will be a talent portion as well." With that, Sikowit'z walked off stage cackling manically.

Robbie, stood behind the curtains of the stage as Tori and Andre finished their duet, to a sea of applause. Sikowit'z announcement had been met with hostility until he had announced to those competing that their grades would not be affected by the talent portion, as long as they had shown up, dressed up they had been marked for an A.

That had settled quite a few people, though a few stilled muttered about "coconut loving crazies." When Robbie had heard this, he had been flustered, Jade had simply taken his hand, and told him "Relax, we'll just improve something." Robbie still wasn't sure if it had been her words, that had calmed him down, though she must've been uneasy about the amount of contact because when she had noticed she had been holding his hand for just a bit too long, she had rather violently whipped it away. That had set him right back on the edge for different reasons. The reality of the day had set in dispelling all the warm fuzziness that had settled in his chest at spending so much time with Jade. This was just an assignment to her, tomorrow things would go back to normal. She would go back to making jokes at his expense and pining for her from afar. The thoughts made Robbie depressed and angry, 'aren't I good enough for a girl like that'. He groused to himself as he looked over at her beside him, eyes closed, relaxed in her element. He decided that he'd fix that. If only for tonight, he was going to make Jade West, pay attention to him.

"Robbie, Jade, you're up" Tori and Andre called as they stepped off the stage. Jake looked over at him and smiled, he smiled back and held the curtain open for her as they walked into the stage. She never saw the evil grin that crossed his face.

The crowd was still as Robbie and Jade took their places on stage, a few people pointed and murmured to their friends as they caught sight of the two. Robbie ignored them, he reached deep inside himself for every bittersweet memory he had with Jade. Every joke, every touch, everything. His words came out in a frustrated torrent as he stepped in close to her.

"This has got to stop!" He shouted throwing his hands in the air in frustration. Jade looked shocked at his actions, then seemed to compose herself, her face drawn into a snarl. " I don't know what the hell you're talking about" She stared at him wondering where he was going with this. He growled in frustration, and began pacing the length of the stage fervently.

"This, us, whatever the hell we are, I mean. Jesus, I know we've never been best friends exactly but, I thought I meant more to you than this. All you ever do is hit me, and make fun of me, all day, every day. You don't even call me by my name, it's always nub, or loser, or nerd. It's like I'm nothing but a joke to you, a living breathing joke and I'm sick of it. I want to know why, what did I do that was so wrong to you!" Robbie shouted breathlessly, he had meant to stay in character, but he knew that the words leaving his lips were his, and his alone. He was spilling his heart to Jade for the entire school to see. He paused just long enough to look at her, she looked almost, 'hurt?'. That was the only word that came to mind at the pained look on Jade's face, perhaps she had noticed how close to home his tangent had been, but Jade was if anything a talented actress and with a deep breath, she matched his fury bit for bit.

"Oh get off it, you think you're so great but I've got news for you, you're not. You don't want to be a joke, but you run around falling over yourself trying to give yourself to anyone who'll take you. It's pathetic. Jade sneered in what she hoped was a rendition of the girls voice, though she was dying inside. Robbie's performance had been a little too dead on, had he felt the same way about her, had she treated him that badly. Looking back she realized that she probably had, of course, she hadn't meant to. She had only meant to protect him, and herself from the truth.

"Oh, and you're so much better, I've seen the guys you date. I'm a prince compared to them, they're dirt-bags who treat you like garbage, they dump you the moment some other girl give them the time of day and you just take it. Who are

you to lecture me on love." Robbie shouted, his face flushed in anger as he gave up even trying to stay in character. He was beyond pissed, and he would have answers tonight for better or worse. He stared down at the almost ashamed expression on Jade's face and felt his anger leave him in a rush. He backed away from her, eyes downcast. "Why do you even care" he whispered, he jumped at the hand under his chin, he stared into the deep blue pools of Jade's eyes.

"You really want to know, fine. It's pathetic-" Robbie's chin dipped again only to be raised again to stare into Jade's shinning gaze. ' Is she crying?' Robbie wondered idly, before her words cut out all thought. "It's pathetic that you'll give yourself to any girl who'll take you. You're a special guy, you deserve a special girl." Robbie blinked at that, Jade thought he was special, 'No, that s her character talking' a voice in his head shot back, it sounded exactly like Rex.

"You're right, I do date guy who treat me badly, that's just because I've never had better, I'm honestly not sure I deserve better". Jade held back a sob at this, though a few tears ran down her rose colored cheeks. She shut her eyes, trying to hold them in and was shocked to feel a hand caressing her cheek. She opened her eyes, to find Robbie's hand pressed gently against her cheek, the pad of his thumb brushing away her tears. She found herself leaning into his hand, taking comfort in the contact.

"Of course, you do you're a great girl. Any guy would be lucky to be with you" Robbie spoke sincerely, brushing away Jade's stray tears with his thumb. There was a pause, and Jade looked him into his eyes as if searching his soul. "Even you?" she asked timidly, as Robbie felt his heart stop.

She looked so beautiful, so fragile, that Robbie found himself speaking before his brain had time to catch up." Especially me" he said his voice full of sincerity. Then her lips were against his, and Robbie's world burst at the seams in a shower of sparks, from his lips through his entire-body. This kiss was nothing like his kiss with Trina, or Cat. It was incredible, and terrifying all at the same time. Her luscious lips felt so soft against his, that he felt he could kiss her forever. All too soon they broke apart, each staring at the other deeply, both knowing in their hearts that things could never go back to the way they we're before.

Their world of two was shattered by raucous applause, the turned together and saw the crowd screaming and jumping chorusing as one "Seddie, Seddie, Seddie, Seddie". Robbie and Jade looked at each other once more, than parted and bowed to the crowd. Then walked of the stage.

Robbie walked off the stage, intent on getting as far way from Jade as he could. He was stopped by a hand on his elbow, Jade stood there shifting nervously from foot to foot. "That was one hell of a stage kiss" Jade mumbled and Robbie found himself smirking. "I could say the same to you" he tried to keep from chocking on the words. 'It's just a stage kiss to her' the voice in Robbie's head laughed.

Jade looked up sharply at this, reading something in his face, she smirked deviously. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling him tense and then relax in her arms before his own wrapped slowly around her, to her growing pleasure. "Who says it was a stage kiss, Robbie" Jade whispered seductively into his ear. Pulling back, she felt her smirk widen at the shocked look on Robbie's face. She disentangled herself from him and turned. "Save me a dance Robbie, we've got some things to talk about" Jade called over her shoulder, as she set off to find Beck.

Robbie Shapiro's grin was so large it hurt his face, but he couldn't bring himself to stop smiling as he watched Jade west's sensuous from walk away from him, a bit more sway in her hips as she moved."Well... damn" Robbie laughed to himself as he watched her go.

The voice in his head was quick with it's response ' That's what I said' the voice laughed as Robbie set off to busy himself until his dance with Jade. For better or worse he knew that things between them would never be the same.


End file.
